1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image display system comprising a photographing apparatus, such as a digital camera, which takes still images of stationary objects as photoelectrically converted image signals, provides signal processing if necessary, and records the image signals in a recording medium, and a computer (for example, a personal computer, which may be simply referred to as a PC) to which the digital camera is connected. The present invention also relates to an image processing apparatus for providing image processing to image data, and a method for displaying image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, image data photographed by a digital camera is taken into a computer by image take-in software (i.e., driver software), and then the image data is processed, printed, or recorded using an application software of the computer. Some driver software has functions for allowing live-view images of the digital camera to be displayed, or allow the user to actuate the shutter from the driver software side.
However, in the conventional digital camera systems, sufficient consideration is not made on the cooperative manipulation between the digital camera and the computer in spite of the fact that the digital camera and the computer are mutually related to contact each other. For instance, if an image is simultaneously displayed on both the display panel of the digital camera and the monitor screen of the computer, the image qualities or the image conditions differ. In addition, if the shutter operation is instructed on the monitor screen of the computer, the use cannot know immediately what kind of image is photographed. Such inconvenience is undesirable for the user.